Tricks and Illusions
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: Many things in this world are illusions. A lesson Alfred learns first hand when he goes to war against Kiku.  With Arthur at his side once again, will Alfred finally be able to shatter the illusion of Alfred and Arthur's growing relationship?


Title: Tricks and Illusions

Chapter: One- "My Friend?"

Rated: T possible M!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Rain fell softly on the dirt road and the surrounding forest. It hit the ground and trees with a soft noise.<p>

_**Pat…Pat…Pat**_

A younger man was slowly walking down the deserted path. His red umbrella was the only color in sight. Winter being the current season, the leaves has already fallen, leaving the trees bare. The man looked around twenty-two, had on a long brown coat, and underneath was a black formal suit. Despite the rain getting heavier and the wind growing in strength, he did not speed up or slow down his leisurely pace. In the distance, a small building came into sight.

After a few minutes of walking, the man gave a small smile as he reached his destination. The small building looked like a warehouse, but in reality it was a secret military base for the Japanese in the region of Kanto. The entrance to the base was guarded by three armed men who were sitting down talking and laughing. At the sight of the approaching man, the guards immediately got up and stopped the man.

"Identification, please, sir," said the tallest of the guards

Getting out his wallet, the young man gave his I.D. to the guard.

_**Name: Sora Shiroka**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Birthday: 11-3-1996**_

"Nice to finally meet you, I am Akihoko. The smaller one is Goro, and the other is Kenta." Akihoko introduced as he waved to the two men behind him, who waved and smiled to Sora. "What are you doing here today though?"

Sora smiled at the welcome, "I am going to program a new system for the base. May I go in? I have to be somewhere soon," explained Sora.

"Of course sir!" exclaimed Goro as he unlocked the door and let Sora in.

"Thank you," said Sora as he walked past the three guards. He shut the door behind him and continued down the hall.

The hallway stretched the entire building and only had to doors; one door leads to the right, the other to the left. Sora knew that the left door led to what looked like a throne room. This base was a hide out for the emperor of Japan, in case of an emergency. The right door was the entrance to the supercomputer that would serve as HQ in that emergency, and it was the man's current destination.

Standing in front of the right door Sora started pressing the buttons for the electronic lock. The lock gave a small _beep_ before accepting the code. Sora smirked as he opened the door, and then shut it. The only light in the room was the single computer screen which bathed the room in a light blue color.

Alone in the room, Sora commented his thoughts aloud. "This was too easy. The Japanese claim advanced technology but even they could not hinder me from infiltrating this place. They forgot an important lesson. While one area is advancing, the equal and opposite area is advancing as well. My Master will be most pleased."

Sora gave a smile as he thought of his Master. When Sora was young, his parents and him left Japan to go overseas for a while. During the family vacation their car blew up by Japanese Assassins. Master found him and cared for his wounds. Or at least that is what Master told him. Sora had no memory before Master found him, but he did not mind. Master cared for him, and taught him many things as he grew up. Sora would do anything for his Master, which is why he was here in the first place.

Sora's Master hated Japan, not the people but the personification of the island: Kiku Honda. Master had told him about the nations, and that he himself was one. Master wanted Japan to fall, so Sora, who felt he owed his Master everything, offered to help. So his Master got him a job in the Japanese military. Sora went through the ranks fast, faster than most. Eventually, he had the entire nation's trust. Sora had even been given the chance to meet the Japanese nation- Sora gained his trust too. Once that was accomplished, Sora contacted his master and together they plotted the destruction of Japan.

Sora shook his head of his thoughts. He has work to do. Walking up to the computer, he knelt and moved the mouse. A pop up appeared and asked for a password. Sora took out a square box from his left pocket. Out of his other pocket, he got a connector. Then Sora connected the box to the computer. After, he typed in the password that Kiku Honda had given him. The blue screen went dark and he was in.

"Perfect," noted Sora.

Sora hit the red button on the side of the box. Within seconds, the proper documents were downloaded onto the computer; all Sora had to do was click the send button. Smiling, he clicked the button. The email gave direction to attack the one enemy that both Sora and his Master knew Japan could not beat: The United States of America. Ever since the end of World War II, America and Japan were friends, yet there was still doubt between them. Master's plan was to use that doubt, and turn it against Kiku. The trust that was built would be destroyed. America would declare war on Japan, with the obvious outcome, Japan would lose. End of story, with no happy ending for one Kiku Honda and his country.

The computer made a small noise. The newest pop up told Sora that the email was sent, he smirked-

"Too easy."

* * *

><p>So did you guys like it? Would you continue to read this story? if not i will put it down and try again! Plz R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
